


Euphoria

by Windfall13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Agender Pidge | Katie Holt, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Genderfluid Lance (Voltron), Genderflux Lance, Hurt/Comfort, Kuron being a prick but that’s nothing new, LGBT characters, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Misgendering, Transphobia, deadnaming, happy pride month!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfall13/pseuds/Windfall13
Summary: Their name wasn’t Lance.





	Euphoria

“Lance.”

“Lance, report to my office!”

“Lance, report to your lion!”

“I hope you liked the food, Lance!”

Lance couldn’t help the wave of dysphoria that washed over them when their name was called. Because that wasn’t their name. But they knew their teammates didn’t know that. Lance...no, Lee  didn’t know how’d they take it. They came out to their family once. Unfortunately, their dad refused to use their daily change of pronouns and their mom...their mom just thought it was a phase. Although their mom meant well, their mom just said, “You’ll always be my Lance to me.”

“Boy” would only work  _ sometimes _ . Sometimes they felt like a girl, sometimes they felt like a boy, or they could sometimes feel like they had no gender at all. Yep, that meant they were genderflux. Not “genderfluid”, but genderflux. 

“Where’s Lance?”

“I guess  _ he’s _ sleeping in as usual.”

They weren’t a boy.  _ They weren’t a boy.  _ It just wasn’t their gender today. In fact, they didn’t exactly have one today. Laying on their back, they made their decision. They couldn’t take the misgendering and deadnaming any longer. They had to tell everyone. Lee just wasn’t their name.

—————————————————————

That day was not her day, but Lee wasn‘t surprised. She wanted to wear a skirt, make up, or anything that at least made her feel feminine. But at least she didn’t have to pretend she was a boy anymore. A pound on the door startled her.

“Lance, move it! We don’t have time for your morning problems!” Pidge shouted through the door. They had long replaced Keith for the chore of waking Lee up. Lee sucked it up as she sniffled, “C-Coming!” 

There was a pause, “Lance, are you okay? You sound a little upset.”

“It’s fine, Pidge!”

“Is it because I teased you for not training enough?”

“It’s not that! It’s nothing! I’m totally fine! Just join the others, okay?”

Lee guessed that was the best she could do when Pidge answered back, “Fine, but we’re here, you know? Just remember that.”

_ ‘They have to know…’ _

_ ‘I can’t keep doing this.’ _

Words came out of Lee’s mouth before she even thought of them, “Actually, I do have something to tell you guys.”

“Oh. Really? Is it important?”

“Yes, Pidge. It won’t be like last time.” Lee chuckled, “Can you just gather everyone to the lounge?”

Lee knew they could hear the seriousness in her voice, “Okay. I will, Lance.”

Lee ignored the name. She knew it would be the last time. She had to tell them. She couldn’t pretend to be a boy. She couldn’t pretend she was Lance anymore. She was Lee, and her pronouns today were she/her. Yes, she would do it. Lee waited for a couple moments, trying to calm her anxiety. She couldn’t believe she was going to do this. But she had to...she  _ wanted  _ to. With determination, she stood up and walked right out of her room.

The walk from her room to the lounge area took longer than before, but maybe perhaps it was still her anxiety and heart rate being increased by the second. Lee started to second guess herself, but her legs wouldn’t cooperate with her mind even if she wanted to turn back. Lee hyped herself up. She could do this. 

She felt her heart go all the way up to her throat as she saw everyone there: Allura and Coran waiting patiently, Hunk and Pidge conversing with concern in their voice and Shiro leaning against the circular couch. He had changed some, but Lee wasn’t too concerned seeing that he was the most accepting as a team leader.

“H-Hey guys.” She said as she sat in front of everyone, getting each of their attention. Coran spoke up, “You told Number 5 to gather us all here? What is it, my boy?”

“I-I’m not a boy, Coran.” Lee said without looking at him. He looked confused, “My girl?”

“That’ll work for now.” Lee explained, letting some tension fall off her shoulders. Weird way to come out, but she could only hope for their acceptance. For a moment, confusion was all that filled the air until Pidge stood up abruptly, “So you’re genderfluid?!”

“Uh, genderflux to be more precise but yep! You got it!” Lee said with fake enthusiasm. Hunk raised his hand, “Uuuuuhhh, what’s the difference?”

“Well, you see, Hunk,” Pidge explained, “A genderfluid person goes between having a gender, like they’d be a boy one day and then a girl the next day. But a genderflux person goes between having a gender identity to having none at all. Genderflux also involves fluctuation in the intensity of a gender identity-“

“Okay, Pidge, we get it.” Lee said. Pidge huffed, “I was just explaining.”

Hunk asked another question, “So you’re a girl today?”

“Yeah.”

“I-I’ll do my best. Just correct me, okay?” Hunk said with a friendly smile. Coran cut in, “Oh, do you have a new name, Number 3?”

“Lee.” She answered with a calm smile. She was amazed at how excited everyone was, but there were two people left. Allura was studying her closely. Coran nudged, “She’s like the ones from home! Do you remember Celeste? Genderfluid was what they were!”

Allura’s eyes fell off of Lee, “I know but...are there really more of those people out there? It’s kind of hard to believe…”

“We have Pidge. They’re agender after all.” Hunk said. Allura answered after she was deep in thought, “Of course. Lee. That sounds like a very gorgeous name for a very pretty lady.”

Lee blushed, “H-Hey! Flirting is my thing!”

Everyone but Shiro giggled madly. Allura added on, “Well, I do have some make up in my room if you want. And since we’re the same size, you can borrow my clothes!”

“Really?” Lee’s eyes lit up, “You would do that for me?”

“Of course!”

Lee’s eyes filled with tears, “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t think you guys would look at me the same.”

Hunk snorted, “If I stayed with you throughout all those times you snuck out of the Garrison, then there’s a 100% chance I’m gonna stay with you no matter what.”

“What Hunk said!” Pidge added. Coran smiled, “And I bet Keith would say the same.”

“Yeah…I bet he would.” Lee said with a sniffle. Shiro loudly cleared his throat. 

“Oh! I think Shiro’s okay with this as we-“

“Let me speak my own mind, Allura.”

The mood dropped once Shiro spoke. The black paladin continued, “Are you fucking serious, Lance?”

Lee withered, “Of course I’m serious. I wouldn’t have said it otherwise!”

Shiro laughed out loud. Everyone watched in shock and surprise as Shiro snorted, “So this isn’t even one of your pranks? Are you actually deluded? That’s not even real!”

“Genderflux is real, Shiro!” Pidge shouted, defending Lee in less than a few seconds, although it didn’t matter to her. Her own hero, the person she had always looked up to, was non-binaryphobic. She didn’t dare look up, feeling ashamed for what she was. Shiro glared at Pidge, “You are assigned the gender you are born with and no matter how much self-mutilation or drugs you do, you can’t change that. I’m not about to go along with another mentally ill person who thinks they’re something other than a girl or boy.”

“Are you serious?!” Hunk gasped. Shiro snarled, “Lance is a boy and he will always be a boy. If he says otherwise, he’s just a mentally ill attention-“

“That is enough!” Allura shouted, going to her feet, “I will not tolerate such disrespect!”

Allura pushed past her fellow teammates and stared Shiro down, “You will respect our red paladin’s gender identity. I will not allow you to speak lowly of  _ her _ . If she is a girl today, you will refer to her as such. If she is a boy next movement, you will acknowledge her pronouns that day.”

“Allura, you can’t be-“ 

Allura hissed in his ear, “I don’t give a damn if you think this is a joke or if you think our teammates are mentally ill. You will either learn to respect your teammates or you will learn quickly about Altean torture. And trust me, you will not like the number of limbs you will have left.”

The room was left with horrified yet triumphed silence. Lee couldn’t believe it herself. Allura actually  _ threatened _ Shiro, the leader of Voltron! She made it pretty clear that she wasn’t going to tolerate any misgendering or dead naming. Shiro actually looked shakened for a moment before he scoffed, “Fine.”

The beast had finally walked out, leaving the rest of the team behind. Before Lee could fully process what had happened, she felt 4 other bodies on her. They hugged her tightly, making sure to never let go. Allura mumbled into her jacket, “Tell me if he says anything, okay, Lee?”

“Yeah, and we’ll kick his ass.” Hunk said. Pidge threatened as well, “And his teeth in!”

“Don’t worry, Lee, you won’t have to pretend anymore.” Coran whispered. That’s when Lee finally cried. She had done it and most of her teammates accepted her. She was so ecstatic. There was still Shiro, but she had her teammates. No, her family. They were all her family now. 

—————————————————————

**Extra:**

“Wait, hold on. Can you just tell me what you are again?” Keith asked. Lee snickered, “I’m genderflux.”

“I thought you were Cuban!”

“No, Keith. Being genderflux means I’ll go from boy to girl or to having no gender at all.”

“But you’re...so you’re a guy today?”

“Yeah, but I might be genderless tomorrow!”

Keith was silent for a moment, most likely trying to process this new information before he said, “Okay, La-...Lee. Can you just bare with me? I only remember Pidge’s pronouns because they use them every day, so just tell me, okay?”

Lee shrugged, “Sure.”

“And is everyone else on board?”

Lee stayed for a moment. Keith looked concerned, “Lee?”

“Well, I don’t think you’ll believe me but...Shiro said I was just doing it for attention and that people like me are mentally ill.”

He waited for Keith to justify or deny Shiro’s actions, but all he heard was a resigned sigh, “I’m not surprised.”

“Really?”

“I’ve been hearing how shitty he’s been lately. I wonder what’s up? He wasn’t like that when Pidge came out. Does he have something against you?”

Lee shrugged, “I honestly don’t know. But Allura was going in on him afterwards though.”

“Seriously?!”

“Yeah. I think she threatened to kick him out of Voltron AND take the rest of his limbs.”

Keith looked purely shocked, “Holy shit.”

“Yeah.”

“Well listen, Lee. If he does anything, I will be more than happy to do the same. I don’t care if he’s my brother, or if I should even consider him as my brother.”

Lee’s eyes lightened up, “Y-You’d do that for me?”

“In a heartbeat, Lee.”

Lee’s heart was filled with euphoria when Keith said those words, “Thank you, Keith.”

“Anytime, Lee. I have to go right now but I promise I’ll call sooner, okay?”

“Uh, yeah! Be safe! Bye!”

“See ya.”

The call disconnected, leaving Lee in the darkness of his room. But for once in his life, the darkness didn’t dare swallow the light from his mood and attitude. He could finally be himself. 

He could finally be Lee. And with each time he heard his name and his pronouns, he could feel the euphoria fill his heart. 

”Lee!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!
> 
> Tumblr: realwindfalltreason


End file.
